I Shall Always Be with You My Love
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Miroku gets sucked into his air rip but gets out to see his friends. Unfortanetly he never expected how much has changed, and how long he was gone. Naraku is beat, but can Miroku accept the changes?


**** Miroku is like the coolest charecter except Inu Yasha, so I made this story! I dont know weather im gunna write just one chapter or more, But the reviews will tell me that. Well, on with the story! ****  
  
I Shall Always Be With You My Love  
  
Miroku sighed and looked around him. Darkness, death. The air void had gotten the better of him, destroyed him. But it wasent his fault, he had to save the girls, or that demon would have killed them. But he couldent let go of that nagging feeling that he had been wrong, that maybe if he hadent used the air rip everyone would be okay.  
  
' Im sorry everyone, I had to. I wonder what you are all doing right now.'  
  
Miroku sighed again and looked up at the black sky, if someone would even call it a sky. Everything was dark and cold, not a living thing in sight. How could someone live in here for all eternity and not go crazy!  
  
He remebered what happened that crazy night. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and himself had been walking toward another village when that beast attacked. It had instantly attacked Inu Yasha, downing him with one blow to the head. Shippou had tried to help, but he was defeated too. Miroku was weak at the time, the air rip slowly killing him, and he knew that if he used it it would be his last moments alive, but that thing attacked the girls. They didnt have a chance. Yes, he used it, and yes, it took his life.  
  
' Why are you surprised Miroku, you knew it was gunna happen sooner or later.' A voice in his mind said quietly.  
  
He shook his head and looked down at his hand. Maybe if he hadent had done that, maybe if he attacked it head on, he would still be okay. But no, he didnt even think before using that air rip. Oh the pain, it was harsh. The only good thing was it was quick, only lasting for a couple minutes, at the most.  
  
Tears welled up in the priests eyes. He missed them, all of them. He had been in the air rip for what seemed like ages now, alone and cold. They were his first friends, other then Hachi. Kagome, so wonderful and intelligant, she was a goddess on her own. Inu Yasha, brave and strong, always protechting the inocent, though he would never admit it. Shippou, young and noble, what Miroku wished he was like as a child. And Shango, beautiful and caring, she was always someone he could have talked too, though he never did.  
  
Sango. Miroku shook his head and buried his head in his knees. He missed her most of all. He had loved her, even if he figured she didnt care for him the same way. She was wonderful, all the hits and yelling, he didnt care. The reason he touched her was to get her attention. He figured that was the only way she would notice him. Of course such a wonderful woman wouldent care about a perverted priest such as himself, why would she? Sobs escaped from his throat and he cried. He was lonely, for the first time he didnt want to be alone. It scared him.  
  
" I want to go home." he mumbled.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared. The priest looked up in awe. He stood up and slowly stepped toward the light, careful and open minded. He never even got the chance to cry out as the light engolfed him. Darkness envaded his vision, and he closed his eyes and allowed it to take him in.  
  
************  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and sheilded them from the light. Light? He looked up and almost cried out in joy. The sun! He could see the sun! He hopped up and looked around. Tree's, woods, grass, home!  
  
' Im home, but how?'  
  
Miroku picked up his staff and started walking down the path he was set apon. As he looked around he started to remember where he was. This path was just outside of Keade's village! He started running, enjoying the breeze on his tan skin. Voices! He ran faster untill he saw the village. Crying out in joy he ran in, running past the people and opened up Keade's door. Inside he grinned. There was Sango and Keade, talking and laughing about god knows what.  
  
" Sango, Keade, Im back!" he cried with laughter.  
  
But they didnt look at him, didnt even acknowlage that he was there. Sad and hurt, he stepped over to Sango. Raising a hand infront of her face, he waved it around. She didnt even blink, she just kept looking at Keade and laughing at a private joke.  
  
' Whats going on? What kind if trickery is this!'  
  
Miroku looked up at a window and gasped. He could see right through himself, he was a ghost!  
  
He looked down again at Sango and shook his head. She didnt even know he was there. Suddenly he noticed something. She seemed older. So did Keade. Sango's hair was a bit whiter, but not that much. More of a light black. Her eyes seemed more tierd then before when he had seen her.  
  
His gaze shot up when he heard the door open. In came an older looking Kagome with two children fallowing her. The girl, maybe about nine years old, had long black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked around three with long white hair, sharp gold eyes, and two dog ears perched on his head.  
  
Then came Inu Yasha. His angry face looked around the room before he found a comfortable spot and layed down. The two kids instantly jumped on top of the hanyou, but he made no move to slap them off. He merely glared at them, a silent warning, and closed his eyes sleepily.  
  
' Kagome and Inu Yasha, with children! Now ive seem everything!'  
  
Another boy then walked in. He had short tan brown hair and blue eyes. He looked maybe around in his late teens. A fox like tail hung behind him, twitching every once in a while as he stepped in.  
  
' Shippou,as a teenager! Im not seeing this!' Miroku almost fell down with a fit of giggles. Seeing the Inu gang older was so funny!  
  
Only then did he realize how long he had to have been away. Years, many years. Thirteen years at the most. Sadnees crept over him as he looked at the gang. They did it, they must have beaten Naraku without his help. Kagome seemed happy, now playing with the young dog child. And Sango, she seemed very cheerful.  
  
' They did it, they beat him!'  
  
That night was lonely for the priest. Yes he was out of the air rip, but he was still alone. No one could see him, say hello to him or even wave. It would have better if he were still locked away. At least then he wouldent go through such torment.  
  
He stood, and walked back toward Keade's hut. Walking in, he sat down next to the fire and waved his now uncursed hand in th burning sticks. Nothing, no pain, no burning fingers.  
  
' I really am dead, arent I.'  
  
Keade then choose that time to walk in. She had a bunch of herbs in her arms, over ten, and she layed them down on the ground. Her head perked up though when she heard quiet sobs. Looking around, she saw nothing. She looked toward the fire, swuinting her eyes almost untill they were shut, and gasped. A figure was sitting there, barely see able. She wouldent have seen him if she hadent been looking around so hard. She recognized black and violet robes, a gold staff, short black hair put in a small ponytail, and his strong figure. Miroku's head was buried in his knees, his sobs deep and sad.  
  
" Mi..Miroku-sama?" she whispered.  
  
The priests head shot up and looked at her starngly. He wiped the tears from his wide eyes and stood up.  
  
" You can see me Keade-sama?" he asked shocked.  
  
" Yes, barely but yes."  
  
Miroku smiled and ran to her, hugging her in a great embrace. She gasped and smiled at him, hugging him back.  
  
" Thank god, someone knows im here!" He laughed.  
  
Keade pealed the man off and stared at him. His once bright eyes seemed tierd and souless, but how he acted told her different. She guessed being copped up in a void did things to people.  
  
" So, how is everyone, are they okay? They seem to be. How is Sango?" he started asking a million questions a minute.  
  
" Calm down Miroku-sama. I will tell you everything." She sighed and sat down, pointing next to her indecating she wanted him to sit aswell. He did as he was told and sat.  
  
" When you died, everyone seemed to have gone into a quiet depression. Your death was unknown, surprising. But they all moved on slowly, even Sango-sama. Not allowing your death to go in vain, they defeated Naraku about a year after. Kagome and Inu Yasha found love, and now they have two pups to show for that. Shippou got older, and more cunning. And Sango, she moved on as well. Her and her brother lived together for a long time. She married a young man by the name of Kishano. He is out on a journey at the moment." Her voice went quiet as she watched Miroku's face go from happy to sad. He looked down and nodded.  
  
" Well, something unfortanet happened. Her brother got an unusual illness from Naraku, and died shortly after she married. She has gotten over the loss like she did with you. Her and her husband are quit happy, she even has a child which she named Miroku, after you."  
  
Miroku nodded again and looked up at her. He gave her a weak smile and stood up.  
  
" Well," he smiled. " At least she is happy."  
  
Miroku stepped out of the warm house. He sighed and headed toward where Sango was. Inside he saw her and alittle boy playing. The boy had short black hair and beautiful eyes. He was tall for his age, maybe four or five. Sango laughed as the boy tried to catch a firefly that was buzzing around the room.  
  
' Well, how could you have expected her not to move on, she has a life too you know.' he told himself. ' Plus, she is happy now, and you are grateful for that.'  
  
Miroku nodded and let the tear fall from his eye. Looking up, he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
" I miss all of you. Kagome, Shippou, Inu Yasha, and most of all you Sango. Know I will always look after you. I love you Sango-sama. Goodbye, untill we meet again."  
  
He opened his eyes and watched himself dissapear. All went black, but he never opened his eyes again.  
  
***********  
  
Sango laughed as her son attacked the poor bug. Suddenly her head shot up.  
  
" I miss all of you. Kagome, Shippou, Inu Yasha, and most of all you Sango. Know I will always look after you. I love you Sango-sama. Goodbye, untill we meet again."  
  
' Miroku!' she mentaly yelled.  
  
Her head shot toward the window where she saw Miroku close his violet eyes and dissapear. Her eyes stayed wide as she stared outside for the longest time.  
  
" I love you too Miroku, goodbye." She whispered, and smiled up at the dark sky. " I love you too."  
  
  
  
******** Like, hate? Give me some reviews and tell me if I should write more. Not the best, but I thought it would be okay. R&R please. Thanks! ********* 


End file.
